


Happy Mother's Day Mito!

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Happy Mother's Day everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua decide to come surprise Mito on Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day Mito!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something for Mother's Day, mainly small because I was spending the day with my mom. Was thinking about adding in them doing the chores, but I don't know. Maybe I'll make a second chapter about it sometime if I feel like it, or if people want.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I would love to though.

Mito woke up on Sunday morning to two boys grinning brightly at her bedside, a tray of breakfast food on her bed and the sun shining through her window.

"Gon? Killua? When did you two get here?" She gave them and the tray a look of utter confusion. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming to visit?"

"Happy Mother's Day Aunt Mito!"  
"Happy Mother's Day Mito!"

The realization of what day it was hit her, and she gave another glance at the tray of food. It consisted of bacon, not fully cooked it looked like. Pancakes that were burned around the edges, scrambled eggs with bits of shell in them and a glass of orange juice. Next to all that on the tray was a rose in a tall, thin vase of water.

"We made it ourselves!" Gon exclaimed, pointing at the tray of food in her lap.

"No, _you_ made most of it. I went to find the rose and poured the juice," Killua corrected, crossing his arms and glaring at his friend.

"Because _you_ wanted to give her chocolate!" Gon shoved a finger in his face accusingly.

"That isn't better than _this_ mess?!" Killua pointed at the tray sharply.

"Boys, please!" Mito interrupted, pushing the tray away. "I appreciate the thought, because really it's the thought that counts, but why don't you both just help me make breakfast instead?"

"Sure," Killua answered, brightening up at the idea.

"But, the whole point was so you didn't have to do anything today," Gon said sadly, slumping his shoulders.

Mito pulled the covers off herself and climbed out of bed, standing in front of her nephew. "I understand, Gon. But I would really have more fun if you both did the chores _with_ me today, instead of _for_ me. Then we would all get to spend some time together."

"Not to mention we would have some edible food," Killua added.

Gon glared at the boy beside him for a moment, then smiled at Mito. "Alright! We'll help you do all the chores today then, Aunt Mito."

Mito smiled at the idea of getting to spend the day with her two favorite boys and followed them out of her bedroom, promising to burn the food her nephew made rather than throwing it away. She didn't want any animals going through the trash and getting food poisoning, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't feel obligated to give a good comment, I accept good and bad alike, so don't hold back. Though I prefer any comment to none at all. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
